Pretend
by Pieree
Summary: Jelas aku tidak mencintainya, tapi dia adalah suamiku. Kondo/Otae. R&R?


**summary**

 **Jelas aku tidak mencintainya, tapi dia adalah suamiku.**

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sukai dariku.

Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa dia menikahiku.

Yang jelas aku tidak mencintainya, tapi dia adalah suamiku.

.

.

.

 **PRETEND**

 **Gintama by Hideaki Sorachi**

 **AR—Alternate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Isao Kondo—Shimura Tae)**

.

.

 **one of one**

-nilai-

.

.

Isao Kondo.

Itulah nama seorang pria yang dua tahun lalu Otae kenal dari _host club_ tempat ia bekerja. Saat itu Kondo adalah salah satu kliennya. Member setia yang sudah mencintainya sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Tak jarang pria yang menjabat sebagai komandan Shinsengumi itu datang tanpa malu ke tempatnya dengan sebuket bunga atau pun cokelat—entah di klab atau bahkan di rumah. Merayunya, menanyakan kabarnya, atau malah dengan wajah cengengesan melamarnya tanpa henti sekalipun sudah ratusan kali dia tolak.

Hanya saja keadaan tersebut tak bisa lagi Otae temui.

Gadis yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun itu menaruh nampan besar yang berisi sarapan ke meja makan. Ikan bumbu cabai, tumis sayur dan nasi wijen tersedia di sana—masing-masing ada dua porsi. Dia nyalakan televisi dan kemudian membenarkan ikat rambut ekor kudanya yang sedikit kendur.

Saat suara berita mulai mengisi ruangan, mata cokelat Otae terangkat dan dia lihat sosok itu. Pria dewasa dengan mata tajam dan janggut tipis yang sedang diwawancarai oleh reporter cantik Ketsuno Ana. Rambutnya yang ditata naik dan seragam hitam khas ala Shinsengumi membuat Otae menatapnya lurus tanpa henti. Mengamati segala perbedaan Isao Kondo yang ada di televisi dan juga Isao Kondo yang dulu tergila-gila padanya ibarat gorila lapar yang melihat pisang.

Berbeda. Jelas berbeda. Pria itu tak mungkin lagi bersikap sekonyol itu.

Dia telah berubah.

Terutama saat ia, Shimura Tae, sudah menjadi istri sahnya.

"Sayang, bagaimana penampilanku?"

Mendengar suara pintu geser yang terbuka, Otae menoleh ke seorang pria yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan dengan pakaian rapinya. Kali ini pria itu tak memakai seragam Shinsengumi-nya. Hanya _kimono_ abu yang dilapisi bagian luarnya yang berwarna biru. Hari ini memang hari yang spesial buatnya. Shinsengumi akan mengadakan acara bersama orang-orang Bakufu. Akan ada acara makan-makan yang terus diadakan sampai petang nanti.

"Hei, kau tidak sedang terpana saat melihatku, kan?" Senyuman mulai hadir di bibirnya dan pria itu berbalik, mengibaskan ujung jubah _kimono_ -nya yang lumayan panjang. Shimura Tae—ah, atau sekarang bisa dipanggil Isao Tae—tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dan dengan sopan menarik kerah _kimono_ Kondo hingga bagian dada atasnya lebih tertutup. "Jangan tunjukan dada gagah ini pada orang lain."

"Bagian ini selalu milik istriku yang tercinta."

Otae tersenyum begitu manis. Dia belai pipi Kondo yang sedikit lebih gelap dibanding kulit putihnya. "Kau tampan, Sayang."

"Terima kasih."

Masih agak canggung dengan tatapan mata hitam itu Otae sedikit mendorong tubuh Kondo dan berbalik. Ia menuangkan teh di atas meja. "Sarapanlah dulu."

Kondo mengusap kedua tangannya dan menyeringai saat melihat makanan yang sudah tertata. Dia duduk dengan sopan dan memakan semuanya dengan lahap. "Enak!"

Otae yang baru saja memasukkan suapan pertamanya ke mulut terdiam. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk dan menuangkan teh hijau ke gelas Kondo. "Mau _ocha_ hangat?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu... sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Setelah piring dan mangkuk kecil di depan Kondo sudah habis tak tersisa pria itu lantas berdiri dan pamit begitu saja. Suara pintu luar yang tertutup rapat membuat rumah yang ia tinggali bersama pria itu menjadi sepi. Tak ada bunyi apa-apa setelahnya. Cicitan burung yang biasanya bernyanyi di pagi hari pun tidak ada.

Otae hanya menghela nafas. Dia bertopang dagu dan kemudian menekan ikan yang masih utuh di piringnya dengan sumpit.

"Ikannya tidak enak. Pahit." Ia memikirkan kesalahan apa yang baru ia perbuat saat memasak tadi. Namun semua terhenti karena ia lirik makanan sang suami yang sudah habis di depan sana. Mata lentik itu terpejam pelan. "Kenapa dia terlalu pandai berakting...?"

.

.

 **pre-tend—pi-e-ree**

.

.

"Jadi... mau sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini, _Anego_?"

Dengan _sukonbu_ di jepitan mulutnya Kagura memandang langit musim gugur dari teras kediaman Isao yang luas. Otae berdiri di halaman, mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menjemur baju yang baru saja dia cuci. Gadis yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu menoleh, tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin."

Kagura melirik kedua kakinya yang ia bentangkan. Jemarinya ia gerakan dengan gerakan bosan. "Masih lama, ya? Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini..."

Otae tertawa kecil melihat bibir Kagura yang sudah mengerucut. Dia hampiri gadis itu dan mengusap kepalanya. "Ini semua kulakukan demi Shinpachi... doakan saja penyakitnya cepat sembuh, ya."

"Memangnya... kanker bisa sembuh?"

Kedua mata Otae melebar. Bukan Kagura namanya kalau tidak polos. Gadis Cina berusia enam belas tahun itu menelan rumput lautnya dan kemudian memandang punggung Otae yang telah membelakanginya. "Mm, maaf. Aku hanya bermaksud bertanya."

Otae mengangguk. Lalu dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kagura. "Kankernya hanya bisa diatasi jika aku memeriksakan Shinpachi ke dokter setahun lebih cepat..." Ia ikut menatap langit biru tanpa awan di atas sana. Dia menghela nafas. "Tapi aku terlambat menyadari gejalanya. Aku benar-benar kakak yang payah..."

" _Anego_..."

Kagura terdiam. Ia tidak lagi mengunyah rumput laut di saat-saat seperti ini. Hingga saat Otae menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kagura termenung sendiri. Membayangkan ulang wajah pucat Otae dan juga Shinpachi yang saat itu—beberapa bulan lalu—baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Gintoki dan Kagura yang saat itu seharusnya sudah tidur membukakan pintu Yorozuya untuk mereka. Gin awalnya ingin mengeluh, tapi tiba-tiba Otae menangis keras sambil menabraknya dengan pelukan.

Kagura terdiam kaku. Shinpachi menunduk lesu.

Baru mereka ketahui, ternyata pemeriksaan Shinpachi di rumah sakit menghasilkan sebuah berita yang cukup besar. Shimura Shinpachi, adik Otae sekaligus rekan se-Yorozuya Gintoki dan Kagura, mengidap kanker darah yang sudah kronis. Itulah alasannya mengapa Shinpachi terlihat lesu dan sering pingsan akhir-akhir ini.

Dan yang paling membuat Otae menangis hingga meraung-raung adalah, saat ia menceritakan ulang bahwa nyawa Shinpachi tak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Mereka sudah terlambat. Sisa harinya hanya bisa diselamatkan jika dia di opname di rumah sakit dan mengikuti rutinitas berupa terapi yang pihak rumah sakit berikan.

Otae yang berdiri tiba-tiba saja memecahkan lamunan Kagura. Gadis ber- _ponytail_ itu mencoba tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini. "Saat Shinpachi sudah _pergi_ , aku akan meminta maaf dari Kondo- _san_ dan pergi dari Kabukicho. Tolong beritahu Gin- _san_ soal ini. Dia tak perlu membagi hasil kerjanya untuk Shinpachi." Dia menggenggam erat tangan Kagura.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa membayarnya—mencicilnya pun sulit." Gadis itu menelan ludah. "Biarkan aku hanya berutang pada Kondo- _san_. Menumpukkan dosa besarku pada satu orang."

Gadis cepol dua itu mengangguk sedih. Dia pun berdiri sambil menarik tangan Otae. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari ini kita menjeguk Shinpachi?"

"Mm."

.

.

 **pre-tend—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Acara pemerintah yang diadakan hari ini sebenarnya diadakan _full time_ dari jam sembilan pagi hingga enam sore, tapi karena alasan kurang betah di keramaian seperti itu, Kondo, Hijikata dan Sougo sengaja melarikan diri untuk sementara waktu. Paling tidak mereka bisa menikmati makan siang yang sama mewahnya di restoran seberang tanpa perlu keberisikan atau berdesak-desakan oleh orang-orang penting yang diundang ke sana. Tempat yang menjual berbagai macam _don_ adalah pilihan mereka saat ini.

"Kau masih bersamanya, Kondo- _san_?"

Sambil membulatkan mayones kental ke wadah makanannya Hijikata bertanya dengan nada serius. Kondo yang berada di sebelah meliriknya dengan anggukan.

"Maksudmu Otae?"

"Hm."

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku _playboy_ , Toshi?"

Hijikata menatap kekehan pelan atasannya dan menghela nafas malas. "Tapi seharusnya kau sadar dengan keanehannya."

"Keanehan apa? Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan istriku."

"Apa kau lupa seberapa jauh perbedaan sikapnya padamu sejak adiknya mengidap kanker? Kita semua tahu dia butuh uang untuk biaya rumah sakit, dan karena itulah dia berubah dan bahkan menerima lamaranmu."

Sougo yang masih sibuk memakan _oyako don_ -nya melirik mereka. Jarang-jarang ketuanya mau membicarakan orang sampai sepanjang itu. Dan kelihatannya Hijikata masih agak sensitif jika topik yang diungkit berhubungan dengan gadis dua puluh tahun yang baru saja dinikahi atasannya, Isao Kondo, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan karena baginya ini obrolan yang tidak terlalu penting, ia hanya mengeluarkan konsol _game_ mininya dan bermain tanpa suara, membiarkan suara _backsound game_ itu menjadi latar belakang tawa Kondo yang tetap menangkis omongan Hijikata.

"Tenanglah, Toshi. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan soal sifatnya. Aku hanya mau membantunya dengan tulus." Ucapnya sambil meminum _sake_ dari cawan kecil yang ia pegang.

" _Hanya membantu_ , katamu? Apa kau lupa sudah berapa banyak uang yang kau alirkan buat adiknya? Lagi pula, kalau niatmu benar-benar membantu, untuk apa kau sampai menikahinya?"

"Sudahlah, Hijikata- _san_. Toh, Kondo- _san_ menggunakan uangnya sendiri untuk Shimura; bukan uangmu—seharusnya kau tidak perlu protes karena hal sesepele itu."

Sougo yang berkomentar tanpa menoleh membuat Hijikata terdiam. Ya, dia tahu Sougo berada di pihak siapa. Okita Mitsuba, kakak perempuannya, pernah mengalami hal yang sekiranya sama dengan Shinpachi. Jelas dia lebih mendukung Kondo dibanding Hijikata.

"Dengar, aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal uang. Tapi apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang terjadi jika Shinpachi sudah meninggal—atau uang Kondo- _san_ habis nantinya? Aku berani bertaruh perempuan itu akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Bukannya Shimura Tae memang tidak pernah mencintaimu, hah?" Hijikata mencoba frontal. Agak jengah dengan Sougo yang meliriknya bagai penjahat, sedangkan dia berucap seperti itu demi sang komandan yang dia hormati ini.

"Jujur saja..." Isao menegak sake terakhirnya di cawan. Dia menatap Hijikata yang berada di meja seberang. "Aku tak begitu memikirkan masa depan. Biarkanlah hidup ini mengalir pelan mengikuti arusnya. Kalau Otae mau meninggalkanku, kupikir tak apa. Aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, kan? Tidak ada penyesalan yang akan membebaniku nantinya."

Sougo dan Hijikata sama-sama melihat Kondo, pandangan mereka sedih.

Hijikata menjauhkan makanannya dan memutuskan untuk menyalakan putung rokoknya yang baru saja dia taruh di bibir. "Perempuan itu memang sialan." Desisnya, kesal. Kondo terdiam sebentar lalu berdeham sebelum pria berponi v itu keluar.

"Tapi yang harus kalian tahu, aku lumayan senang dengan keadaan ini. Aku mendapatkan bonus karenanya."

"Bonus?" Hijikata menoleh.

"Tentu saja bonus _itu_."

Sougo melirik Kondo sebentar lalu menghela nafas. "Ah, apa itu alasan utamamu menikahinya, Kondo- _san_?"

"Tepat sekali!" Tawa yang sempat dia tahan membahana keluar. "Kapan lagi ada kesempatan kedua untuk menikahi dan memiliki Otae seutuhnya? Jika kalian sudah sedikit lebih dewasa, akan kuceritakan kisah malam pertama kami yang panjang dan menggairahkan. Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti langsung ingin menikah karenanya."

Hijikata berdecak. Dia jijik sekaligus malu melihat tingkah Isao Kondo yang begitu mengecewakan. Sekalipun Otae memanfaatkannya, kelihatan sekali bahwa Kondo juga menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menggelikan di matanya.

.

.

 **pre-tend—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh malam ada suara ketukan yang Tae degar saat itu. Gadis itu pun bangun dari _futon_ -nya dan mengambil jaket. Ia memakainya dan kemudian membukakan pintu.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_." Otae melepaskan mantel tebal yang dipakai Kondo dan menggantungkannya ke _hanger_ sederhana di pojok ruangan. "Sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah." Lalu dia menoleh dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau menyediakan makan malam untukku?"

"Iya, tapi sudah kumasukan ke lemari es."

"Tak apa. Besok tolong panaskan untuk sarapan saja."

Otae mengangguk paham dan melirik punggung Kondo yang kali ini beralih ke kamar. "Kau mau mandi?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Akhir musim gugur yang dingin membuatku tak berkeringat sama sekali. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Ucap pria itu sambil membuka pakaiannya, berniat sekadar berganti baju. Otae yang masih gugup dengan keadaan ini lantas memalingkan wajah dan buru-buru berniat keluar.

"Tae."

Jantung Otae berdegup lebih keras saat suara bariton itu memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia menoleh pelan. "Ya?"

Pria yang sudah bertelanjang dada itu menghela senyum tipis. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hangat.

Seperti ada di aliran darahnya yang berdesir saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Otae melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar. Dia ingin menghindar dari suasana yang memberatkan hatinya untuk lebih berpura-pura. Dia segera ke dapur, mengambil gelas dan kemudian mengisinya dengan air keran. Ia tenggak airnya beberapa kali dan kemudian dirinya merosot turun. Membiarkan punggungnya bersandar pada rak piring dapur.

"Maaf... Kondo- _san_."

Lalu suasana menjadi hening. Hingga ada suara yang seolah menjawabnya.

"Tak apa; kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Suara dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu membuat Otae menggigit bibir. Apa bisikannya tadi terdengar sampai ke telinga Kondo yang ada di kamar? Apa ulah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan rumah yang terlalu sepi ini?

Dia tengok ke sebelah dan kini terlihatlah Kondo yang sudah memakai _kimono_ tidurnya yang lebih longgar. Lalu dia berjongkok—sedikit menyamakan tinggi mereka—lalu memamerkan senyumannya. "Aku juga sudah tau kau masih belum mau mencintaiku."

Otae menatapnya sedih. Lalu ia biarkan tangan Kondo menyentuh rambutnya yang kini tergerai. Mengusapnya perlahan. "Tapi yang pasti dan tak akan pernah berubah, aku mencintaimu, Isao Tae."

Lagi-lagi ada sebuah sengatan aneh yang kembali menjalar.

Otae lantas menjauhkan tangan Kondo darinya dan berdiri. "K-Kau tidak mencintaiku, Kondo- _san_."

Kondo menatapnya dari bawah. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tak akan melamarku di saat situasinya sedang begini! Kau sudah tahu kan aku menerimamu karena apa!"

Tidak tahu alasan pastinya, Otae menangis dan Kondo hanya diam memperhatikan dengan tatapan sendu. Sesekali dia memejamkan mata, membayangkan kembali Otae yang begitu stres saat tahu adik semata wayangnya, satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya, mengidap kanker cair di aliran darahnya. Selain nyawanya sudah terlambat untuk ditolong—apalagi dengan pengetahuan medis yang kurang berkembang di era ini—ada banyak biaya yang tiap hari harus Otae keluarkan untuk Shinpachi. Gadis muda itu bekerja di _host klub_ naungannya dari sore hingga malam menjelang pagi. Saat siang pun dia mencari tambahan uang dari buruh cuci.

Lelahnya kadang menggila, tapi hasil yang dia dapatkan sama sekali tidak sebanding.

Otae kadang menangis di jalan pulang.

Dia merasa tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dan Kondo, selaku pria yang selalu memperhatikannya, jelas mengetahui itu.

Dia serapuh sayap kupu-kupu.

Dan dia pun tahu sudah ada beberapa pria hidung belang yang menawarinya uang jika hanya Otae mau meluangkan satu malam penuh nikmat bersama mereka.

Perempuan itu butuh pertolongan. Sebanyak apa pun gadis itu menolak segala bantuan dana atau pun moril darinya; sebanyak apa pun Kondo mendapati matanya sembab oleh air mata; dan sebanyak apa pun Otae bertingkah seolah masalahnya akan berlalu dengan cepat.

Oleh karena itulah dengan keputusan yang benar-benar matang Kondo datang seorang diri di kediaman Shimura, tepat sebelum Otae berangkat kerja. Melamarnya begitu saja dengan modal sebuah cincin yang baru ia beli kemarin di toko perhiasan seadanya. Tak ada pujian romantis, canda gurau, atau bahkan senyuman.

Kondo berkata akan meminangnya, dan Otae menjawab _ya_. Semuanya mulus, namun entah kenapa malah terasa hambar hingga begitu menyakitkan. Mereka pun menjadi suami-istri tepat saat Shinpachi sudah diwajibkan dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Tanpa perayaan mewah, makan-makan, atau undangan untuk teman-teman yang mereka kenal.

Keheningan yang sudah lama menyelimuti membuat Kondo menghela nafas sembari membelai pipi istrinya. Dia kemudian mendekatkan kepala, membiarkan kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang menyalah-gunakan kondisimu bila aku tak ada di sampingmu."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?" Intonasi Otae nyaris seperti memekik. "Bukannya kau juga begitu—menggunakan kondisi ini untuk menikahiku? Kau membeliku. Kau membeli statusku. Kau membeli tubuhku. Kau..." Suara Otae memelan hingga gadis itu terdiam. Kondo tersenyum dan berbisik tepat di samping telinganya.

"Sampai saat ini, menciummu saja... aku masih belum berani. Bagaimana aku sanggup membeli tubuhmu?"

Bibirnya bergetar, lalu Otae kembali menangis. Dia menunduk karena sadar, bahwa segala omongan yang Kondo katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Kondo belum pernah menyentuhnya. Sama sekali. Tubuhnya bersih dari telapak tangan hangat itu. Pria tersebut hanya hadir untuk memeluknya saat tidur dan menghapus air matanya saat dia memikirkan Shinpachi.

Pria itu tak pernah membuka bajunya. Menyentuhnya di tiap kesempatan yang ia miliki sejak ia tinggal bersama pun tidak. Segala hubungan yang sempat Kondo banggakan di depan Shinsengumi atau temannya yang lain jelas adalah kebohongan. Pria itu hanya melakukannya demi menyelamatkan _satu orang_ dari pandangan hina semua orang. Membiarkan orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai pria berengsek, sehingga Shimura Tae luput dari sorotan utama.

Padahal kalau di rumah, Kondo tetaplah pria dewasa yang tahu batasan. Dia penyayang, sopan, ramah, dan beberapa kali memberikannya pernyataan bahwa semua urusan Shinpachi akan dia selesaikan sampai tuntas. Otae hanya perlu di rumah. Mengistirahatkan diri dari pikiran dan juga tubuhnya.

Lagi dan lagi, mata Otae perih oleh air mata, tubuhnya menghangat dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia menangis terisak hingga menabrakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Isao Kondo yang besar. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit tak sebanding dengannya.

Kondo mendesah pelan dan membalas pelukan Otae.

"Coba dengar, aku adalah orang yang paling ingin melihatmu bahagia. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi mencintaiku. Kau hanya perlu bertingkah seperti biasa; seperti Otae yang sudah kusukai dari dulu. Kalaupun kau memasang wajah geli saat aku menguntitmu juga tak apa, aku akan menerimanya. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang pura-pura tersenyum manis di depanku, kan?"

Otae mengangguk di sela tangisannya yang mulai mereda. "T-Tapi... bukannya kau juga begitu?"

"Apa? Berpura-pura?"

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu bergumam. "Kau selalu memuji masakanku... padahal rasanya..."

Tubuh Kondo yang masih ia peluk berguncang pelan. Kondo terkekeh geli. "Siapa bilang aku bohong?"

Ia terbelalak. Kondo melepaskan dirinya dan kemudian melihat wajah istrinya yang masih memerah oleh linangan air mata. "Kau yang dulunya hanya bisa menghasilkan abu dari wajan, lalu berusaha untuk belajar dan terus belajar memberikan masakan terbaiknya, kau pikir rasa masakanmu tak ada kemajuan, hm? Masakanmu enak; semakin enak tiap harinya. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong soal rasa masakanmu."

Otae memejamkan mata. Dia remas tangan hangat Kondo yang berada di genggamannya. "Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berbohong soal itu, _Baka_..."

Kondo tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa panggilan itu cukup membuatnya bernostalgia untuk beberapa detik. Dia tarik kepala Otae sekali lagi dan memeluknya erat.

"Ya."

Kondo tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam rapat.

"Jangan ada lagi kebohongan di antara kita..."

.

.

 **bonus**

.

.

Tahun demi tahun terlewat, di sanalah keluarga kecil itu berjalan bersama.

"Shinao! Jangan lari-lari!"

Kupu-kupu kuning beterbangan saat ada anak kecil berkacamata yang melintasi taman bunga pemakaman. Bocah lelaki berusia enam tahun itu dengan senyum lebarnya berbalik, lalu melambaikan tangan ke ayah dan ibunya yang masih berjalan santai sekalipun mencemaskannya. "Ayo, Ayah, Ibu! Kalian lambat sekali kayak siput! Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat ke makam paman!"

Pria dengan rambut _spike_ itu lantas mengejar putra sulungnya. Gayanya yang dibuat-buat membuat Shinao cekikikan geli saat dia digendong di bahu sang ayah. Sang istri yang berada di belakang mereka hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sifat riang Shinao sepertinya turunan dari kamu, Sayang." Isao Tae berucap pelan.

"Iya. Menyebalkan tapi kau menyayanginya, kan?" Kondo tersenyum lebar dan Otae tersenyum jahil.

"Sepertinya tidak."

Shinao dan Kondo sama-sama cemberut. Otae tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat manyunan bibir suami dan anaknya yang begitu mirip. Bedanya, Shinao memiliki mata khas keluarganya yang bulat, sehingga dengan kacamata di wajahnya, semakin terlihat dengan jelas wajah bete ala Shimura Shinpachi di sana.

Otae tersenyum lembut—sangat lembut malah.

"Aku cinta kalian berdua."

Ayah-anak itu kali ini sama-sama terkejut. Lumayan tersipu tampaknya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak bilang seperti itu? Ada yang kau inginkan, ya?"

"Ah, tidak juga."

Dengan tertawa kecil, keluarga tiga orang itu berjalan berdampingan menuju pemakaman keluarga Shimura. Menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan memejamkan mata, berdoa bersama.

.

.

 **the end**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Happy birthday, Isao Kondo! Semoga fict-nya bisa sedikit menghibur.**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


End file.
